Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is one of the cornerstones of modern biology, as it permits for the amplification of specific sequences of DNA from naturally occurring concentrations to concentrations detectable by other molecular biology techniques. In addition to the widespread use of polymerase chain reaction (PCR) as a technique in laboratories, it is also extensively used in medicine as a gold standard for the detection of infectious pathogens.